Non-encoded image data consumes large amounts of storage space, and it is exceedingly uncommon for an image to be stored without first encoding the image data. Typically, image data is encoded and compressed to reduce the file size, and is stored in a format such as JPEG, BMP, GIF, and so forth. Despite using an encoded file format, high resolution digital cameras may create images with large file sizes, such as 5 megabytes or more, in order to maintain an acceptable quality of the image. Digital cameras within mobile devices such as mobile phones are commonly utilized for capturing images. However, mobile devices may lack the processing and battery capacity to efficiently encode images, and may lack the storage capacity to store many images without efficient encoding. Thus, storing images captured by cameras of mobile devices presents a number of challenges.